Spielzug
19. Der Spielzug Die Spielzüge müssen in der Regel zu dem vom Spielleiter gegebenen Termin bei diesem eintreffen. Dies gilt in der Regel auch, wenn noch keine Auswertung da ist und diese Tatsache der zum betreffenden Zeitpunkt vereinbarten Praxis des Segmentes gehört. Mit dem Spielleiter vorher vereinbarte Ausnahmen oder rechtzeitig vorher eintreffende Entschuldigungen bzw. Bitten um Aufschub sind möglich und es sollte ihnen, wenn möglich, nachgegeben werden. Wenn mehr als drei Auswertungen lang kein Spielzug von einem Reich kam, kann der Spielleiter das Reich in Stellenangeboten ausschreiben lassen. Wenn das Reich an einen anderen Spieler vergeben wurde, bevor sich der alte Spieler oder seine Mitspieler wieder gemeldet und ihr Spielerkonto ins Positive gebracht haben, erlischt ihr Anspruch darauf, dasselbe Reich weiterhin zu führen. Ausnahmen sind möglich und sollten gründlich erwogen werden. Im Zweifel für den Spieler, umsomehr für den, der bereits gute Kultur geschrieben hat. Der Spielzug besteht aus fünf Teilen: 19.1. Der Zugbefehl Hier sind alle Heere, Flotten und Charaktere des Reiches aufzuführen, und zwar *mit ihrer Heeresnummer, *mit ihrem Standort nach dem letzten Spielzug (in der jeweilig letzten Auswertung enthalten), *mit der Angabe, welche KFs sie überziehen wollen, *mit der Angabe des KFs, das sie erreichen wollen, *mit der Angabe ihrer Stärke am Ende des letzten Zuges und des Bonus, und *mit der Angabe des Befehles und besonderer Bemerkungen. Ein Beispiel: *Heer-Nr von KF über KFs auf KF Stärke Bonus Besonderes. *101 073/47 - 073/48 2500K,2Hf twa a, ein 301 *201 073/47 073/42 - 073/41 - 073/40 1400R,1Hf twa v *301 185/44 185/38 - 31 - 21 - 073/48 28S,1Hf Sieg 10% v, nimmt 101 19.2. Die Aufstellung *aller Vorräte an GS (Reichsschatz), Lage, Ausgaben, *aller REPen mit Spielername, Funktion, Realname und Adresse, *aller Bauwerke im Reichsgebiet mit Name und Standort, im Bau befindliche und gerade begonnene mit dem entsprechenden Baumonat, neue als 'neu' gekennzeichnet *aller Neurüstungen mit Heeresnummer, Ort und Kosten, * aller besonderen Maßnahmen, die in dem Monat getroffen werden sollen. 19.3. Kulturberichte Alles, was zur Kultur des Landes gehört, Beschreibungen, Darstellungen, Zeichnungen von Lebensverhältnissen der Bürger und Aussehen von Land, Leuten, Bauwerken, Gesellschaftsform, religiöse und magische Praxis, aber auch die Entwicklung einer eigenen Sprache oder Gedichte, Geschichten und Legenden. Nichts ist unmöglich, bei entsprechendem Aufwand an Gold, Zeit und Arbeit... Die eigene Geschichte sollte nur in direkter Absprache mit dem Spielleiter geschrieben werden, denn Geschichte ist immer ein Zusammenwirken verschiedener Nationen und Personen und von daher nicht nur von der eigenen Phantasie abhängig. Zur Orientierung dient dabei die jeweils vom Spielleiter zu erstellende und veröffentlichende Segmentsgeschichte. 19.4. Diplomatie Zu den Mitteln der Diplomatie gehören Botschaften (in dreifacher, bzw. wenn sie über den Segmentsrand gehen sollen, vierfacher Ausführung) an die Nachbarn oder (was unsicherer ist) an die Reiche, von denen man im Boten hörte. Botschaften werden nicht veröffentlicht, sondern vom Spielleiter, falls sie nicht irgendwo unterwegs auf Myra verloren gehen, direkt weitergeleitet. Einfacher ist es mit der Diplomatie über den Segmentsboten. Hier stehen drei Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung: Mitteilungen, Nachrichten und Geschichten. * Mitteilungen sollten mit vollem Name und Titel bzw. Reichzugehörigkeit gezeichnet sein. Der Absender muss stimmen. * 'Nachrichten über das eigene Land müssen gar nichts, nur interessant sein. Propaganda, Gezielte Falschinformation soll schon erfolgreich gewesen sein. * Geschichten müssen gar nichts, nur interessant sein. Jede beliebige Person darf in solch einer Geschichte zu Wort kommen, und ihre Sicht der Dinge zum Besten geben. Die Geschichte sollte innerhalb der Myra-Logik wahr sein, aber das gilt nicht für Dinge, welche die Charaktere in der Geschichte sagen. Das gilt auch nicht, wenn die ganze Geschichte einem fiktiven Erzähler zugeordnet wird. 19.5. Das Spielerkonto Hinfällig. Alle MyranerInnen sollen Mitglieder im Verein der Freunde Myras VFM e.V. werden, aber eine kostenlose Mitgliedschaft ist verfügbar und die Basismitgliedschaft kostet nur 25,-, also nur 2,08€ pro Monat. 19.6. Die Auswertung Der Spielleiter wertet die Züge der Spieler aus und schreibt, was geschehen ist, in die Auswertung oder in den Überblick des Segmentsboten, der jeder Auswertung beiliegen soll. Auf Karnicon umfassen Spielzüge in der Regel zwei bis drei Monate. Leider scheinen die Zugreichweiten dadurch etwas langsam, keine ideale, aber eine funktionierende Lösung. Enthalten soll die Auswertung Sichtergebnisse, Begegnungen und Kampfergebnisse, sowie eine auf den aktuellen Stand gebrachte Reichskarte mit den neuesten Eintragungen und den neuesten Segmentsboten. Ist jemand mit seiner Auswertung nicht zufrieden, weil er meint, ungerecht oder fehlerhaft behandelt worden zu sein, sollte er ersteinmal versuchen, das Problem mit seinem SL im Einvernehmen zu lösen, denn eine gute Kooperation zwischen Spieler und Spielleiter ist Voraussetzung für einen guten Spielverlauf. Er hat aber auch die Möglichkeit, sich an den "Anwalt der Spieler", den gewählten Spielervertreter, zu wenden, der dann schlichtend und klärend eingreifen kann. Liegt jemand jedoch ständig im Streit mit seinem SL, sollte er besser auf ein anderes Segment gehen, zu einem anderen Spielleiter – oder im Falle extrem anderer Erwartungen zu einem anderen Spiel. Spielzüge auf Karcanon Diejenigen von Euch, die eigene Heere haben und die aus ihren Burgen und Schützengräben heraus auch noch bewegen wollen, sehen sich damit konfrontiert, dass wir auf Karcanon das Myra-Auswertprogramm PROMY einsetzen - und Eure Bewegungen von Einheiten (ebenso wie Neurüstungen) entweder promylesbar sind oder nicht stattfinden werden. Wie sieht ein richtiger Promyzug aus? Nicht haben sollte ein Promyzug alles was sich nicht ändert. Stehende Heere tragen nur als mögliche Fehlerquellen zu Spielzug und Auswertarbeit bei - bringen aber keinen Erkenntnisgewinn. Wenn einmal mit Promy ein Stand an Bauwerken und Einheiten erstellt wurde der "richtig" ist, dann ist künftig dieser Stand verbindlich, und ausserdem sind Bauwerke und Einheiten auch dann noch da wenn Ihr sie nicht im Promyspielzug aufführt. Nicht laufen werden auch bei Zügen von Doppelmonaten Heere über die doppelte Strecke. Wer zwei Monate lang laufen will, muss konsequent für eine Doppelzugauswertung ZWEI promylesbare Spielzüge abgeben. Nicht laufen könnt ihr auch bei Doppelzügen über den Sichtbereich eurer letzten von uns erhaltenen Auswertung hinaus. Ob ihr weitere Felder von der einst veröffentlichten Handelsroute, von anderen Spielern, oder durch spontane göttliche Eingebung habt, können und wollen wir auch gar nicht prüfen. Keine Züge ins "Weisse". Nicht laufen könnt ihr auch bei Promyzügen mit Heeren bevor ihr sie rüstet. die Reihenfolge der Aktionen im Zug muss entsprechend stimmen. Auch nicht laufen könnt ihr mit Heeren ohne Heerführer - was aber ausser der Logik auch die einfache Lektüre der Regeln bereits sagen sollte. Nicht bekannt ist Promy mancher durch Sonder- oder Zusatzregeln existierende Einheitentyp. Bitte wählt einen (hinreichend kurzen!) "sprechenden" Namen der Einheit (zB "Dragolreiter7") und wenn in der Regel vorhanden einen gleichteuren Einheitentyp. Spione ganz konkret, gleich teuer und ggf gleich schnell, werden als Typ "Reiterführer" in Promy gerüstet. Wie läuft ein Promyzug? Was solltet Ihr im nächsten Spielzug machen? Vor allem solltet Ihr ihn zweiteilen: In ein Anschreiben mit Sonderbefehlen und Korrekturen zu dieser Startauswertung, mit einer Komplettliste aller Einheiten mit Stärke und Standort, und in einen einlesbaren Spielzug. Wie aber macht man einen einlesbaren Spielzug? Das ist hoffentlich nur eine kleine Umgewöhnung. Also: Format für den Computerspielzug ------------------------------------------- Einheit,Stärke,Heerführer,GF,KF,n*über,nach,Befehlskürzel über und nach jeweils als GF,KF, Einheit E, Bauwerk B oder nur KF z.B. Einheit 115 mit einer Stärke von 2300 Reitern und 2 Heerführern steht auf 123/1 und will über 123/2 123/3 nach 451/47 mit a Befehl Einheit 116 mit einer Stärke von 2100 Reitern und 3 Heerführern steht auf 451/45 und will über 123/2 mit a Befehl über die selben Felder zum selben Ziel wie Einheit 115. Einheit 118 mit einer Stärke von 2000 Reitern und 2 Heerführern steht auf 123/1 und splittet Einheit 119 mit 1000 Reitern und einem Heerführer ab . Einheit 118, die noch aus 2000 Reitern und einem HF besteht zieht danach mit a Befehl über 123/2 nach 123/3. * 115,2300,2,123,1,2,3,451,47,a * 116,2100,3,451,45,123,2,e115,a * 118,3000,2,123,1,s119,1000,1,2,3,a * 119,1000,1,123,1,......... . *a-Angriff *v-VerteidiegungÂ *n-Nachsetzen *r-Rückzug *p1-Plündern Stufe 1 *p2-Plündern Stufe 2 *e-Einschiffen Zusammenlegen Ergebnis: Die Einheit mit e-Befehl wird der E-Einheit untergeordnet, für den Verband gilt der Befehl der E-Einheit; sollten alle Eigenschaften der Heere übereinstimmen, wird die Einheit mit e-Befehl aufgelöst und die E-Einheit dementsprechend vergrössert. Sollte es sich bei der E-Einheit um eine Transporteinheit handeln und bei der anderen nicht, wird eingeschifft. *s-Sonderbefehl Sonderbefehle werden von nun an in mehrere Klassen unterteilt. Die verschiedenen Klassen sollen dem Computer ermöglichen, zu entscheiden, wann das Auswertprogramm den normalen Zugablauf für den Sonderbefehl unterbrechen soll. sb-Sonderbefehl, der die Bewegungsweite beeinflusst (gewaltmarsch etc.) st-Sonderbefehl, der Tarnung ermöglicht. sk-Sonderbefehl, der den Kampf beeinflusst sv-Sonderbefehl, der Verluste durch Landschaftsarten beeinflusst Bauwerke errichten Bauwerktyp,Name,Position,Kosten,Dauer,KF-Gegen,Arbeiter,Bauwert Stadt, Tübingen, 123,12, 50000, 4, , , 0, 2 Einheiten Rüsten Einheitentyp,Name,GF,KF,Kosten,Elitestärke,Heeresnummer,Anzahl,HF,Typ,Name Krieger,Träger der blauen Fahne,115,7,11000,0,101,2000,1,Metropole,Berlin z.B.: ,k3,b1,mMörderbienen,gWüste,sErstschlag *k-Kampfstärke *b-Bewegung *m-Monsterimmunität *g-Geländeimmunität *s-Spezialfertigkeit Einheitentyp kann z.B. auch heissen: wie 125, was soviel bedeutet wie: "Rüste ein Heer mit allen Eigenschaften von Heer Nr. 125" FRAGEN und Antworten Dies ist eine weitere Folge von Fragen und Antworten zu Myra und dem Spielen auf Karcanon. Weitere Fragen werden sicher viele kommen, da ja doch manche von Euch relativ neu auf Myra, auf Karcanon oder bei mir als SL sind. Fragen zur Funktionsweise des Spiels, zu Regelungen auf Karcanon und zur übergreifenden Kultur von Myra. Künftig werden es halt die Antworten des Kulturwarts und des Karcanon-SLs sein. Frage: Gibt es eine Heereszahlbeschränkung auf Karcanon und wie ist die genau? Antwort: 50 Einheiten maximal pro Reich, das schliesst Provinzheere, Arbeiterheere, Spione und relevante Einzelpersonen ein. Von diesen maximal 20 Reichsheere und regelmässig ausserhalb des eigenen Reiches eingesetzte Einheiten (zB Spionageeinheiten im Ausseneinsatz) Pro weitere REP im Reich nach dem Spieler/der Spielerin erhöht sich diese Zahl um weitere 20, davon maximal 10 Reichseinheiten. Ein reich mit 2 personen hätte demnach maximal 70 einheiten, davon maximal 30 reichseinheiten. ein reich mit mehr als 100 einheiten braucht entsprechend mehr mitspieler. Frage: Wie funktioniert das jetzt nochmal genau mit dem Eintreffschluss auf Karcanon? Antwort: Du kannst einen computerlesbaren Heereszug jeweils zum ersten eines Myra-Monats (siehe Regel Kapitel 8. Die Zeitrechnung) abgeben. In aller Regel werden das, da ich keine „wenn-dann“ Züge annehme, nur die Einheiten sein, für deren Zug du keine vorherige Auswertung brauchst, also zum Beispiel Bewegungen innerhalb des eigenen Reiches, Nachschublinien und dergleichen. Auch Baumassnahmen werden da vermutlich ihren Platz finden, da ja wegen des Bauwerts (siehe Regel Kapitel 11.11 Baubegrenzung) nicht alle geplanten Bauwerke eines Reiches gleichzeitig gebaut werden können. Kulturbeiträge können jederzeit eingereicht werden und motivieren mich je interessanter sie sind umso mehr dazu, zügig an der nächsten Auswertung weiterzumachen. Mitteilungen können ebenso jederzeit eingereicht werden und erscheinen in aller Regel direkt im nächsten Segmentsboten. Einnahmen berechnet die Auswertung automatisch, auch für alle Einnahmetermine zwischen den Auswertungen, darum müsst Ihr euch nicht kümmern, bei den Ausgaben allerdings müsst Ihr selbst an den SOLD denken, da sonst die Heeresmoral deutlich sinkt, was bei der nächsten Schlacht sehr negative Auswirkungen haben kann... und auch schon vorher, durch Desertion, oder wenn sich ein Heer durch Plünderung im eigenen Reich selbst versorgt auch negative Auswirkungen auf den Bükaz. Alles andere, auswertinintensive Züge, Sonderbefehle (bitte für maximal 5 Einheiten pro REP im Reich, inklusive Einzelpersonen), Fragen die der Beantwortung harren, bitte zwischen den Auswertungen nur je einmal, damit es auch tatsächlich zu mehr Auswertungen kommt. Frage: Kann das sein dass du meine Email nicht bekommen hast? Du hast soviele Email-Adressen, wohin soll ich meine Züge denn jetzt schicken? Antwort: Grundsätzlich sollen alle Eure Züge an karcanon(at)projektmyra.de, das (at) natürlich durch @ zu ersetzen. Alle meine Emails gehen schliesslich auf den selben Online-Server, von dem ich sie abrufe (den ich aber nach Verfügbarkeit ändern kann, wenn etwa ein Server mal nicht erreichbar sein sollte), die Adressierung ist aber wichtig damit eure Emails auf meinem Rechner automatisch richtig einsortiert werden. Ich arbeite mit Whitelist, das heisst nur bekannte Absender kommen automatisch durch. Unbekannte Absender landen in „Unbekannt“, wo ich 30 Tage Zeit habe, sie bei einem sinnvollen Betreff (der zB „Karcanon“ enthält) da raus zu holen. Bitte gebt mir also Wechsel der Emailadressen vorher bekannt. Eingabeprogramm für einfache Promy-Spielzüge Shelaya hat einen Stand des Eingabeprogramms für Spielzüge erstellt, mit dem ihr tatsächlich schon arbeiten könnt, solange ihr nicht zu anspruchsvoll seid: http://vangor.de/myra/Eingabe.html Was geht? * Heeresbewegungen, ohne Ein- und Ausschiffen oder Zusammenlegen, ohne Bauen und Rüsten. Wer also wirklich nur Heere von A nach B bewegen will kann bereits das Java-Applet nutzen um seinen Zug zu machen. Wie geht das? Für jede Einheit, die ihr bewegen wollt, einmal auf Truppenbewegungen gehen, ihr könnt dann die Züge so eingeben wie ihr das aus der alten Spielregel gewohnt seid, Feld für Feld, bis die Einheit fertig ist. Ihr seht dann vorne auf dem Startbildschirm die bereits gezogenen Einheiten und wiederholt den Vorgang solange bis ihr alle Einheiten gezogen habt die sich bewegen... Nun steht vor Euch ein perfekter Promyzug. Was nun? Kopieren, in eine Datei im Editor einfügen und als XX_SPZ.txt speichern. (Wobei XX durch Euer meist zweibuchstabiges Reichskürzel zu ersetzen ist.) Und an den SL schicken. Fertig.